


The Last Believer

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loss of Trust, Male Friendship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to keep trusting Michael.  But for how long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Trope Bingo. Prompt: Trust

“You have to trust me, Sam.” They were words Michael had often uttered when the chips were down and hopes were low for their survival. It was the sort of thing he’d say when they were pinned down in the belly of an exploding building, or against the wall of a crumbling safehouse. Sam had trusted Michael constantly, endlessly – had trusted in him to lift Sam from the doldrums of death and back into the stratosphere of the living.

Trusting Michael had resulted in two pieces of shrapnel lodging themselves under Sam’s shoulderblade. He had a fist-sized lump on his right buttock from landing awkwardly in a concrete parking lot in Radiator Springs. It had resulted in Sam getting shot and nearly losing part of his spleen; he had died twice with Michael’s blood flowing through his veins like narcotics through the pulsebeat of a junkie. He had been run off the road, lost three great cars, and moved a countless number of times because of Michael’s. It had also resulted in his near death by car accident, by bombing, by fire. 

He had seen some good men die; men he could still name, men whose souls would stick with him. They had been shot to death, stabbed to death, burnt and blown all to hell, during Michael’s quest to rejoin the government, and his lifelong service.

He’d sacrificed much more for Michael, too. 

His sense of safety. His easy retirement. His love of liquor on the job and his ability to drink it in the middle of the afternoon without worrying about having to be called into duty. His pension. His stash of old Chuck Finley ids and a bunch of old coasters he carried with him through a thousand travels. His girlfriends: Miss Reynolds and Veronica. Hell, he was lucky Elsa hadn’t walked out on him yet, the rate they were going.

Hell, he was even starting to doubt the worth of the whole United States Government. 

Sam’s endless trust in his best friend without a single second thought – but he was having them now. Watching the sort of man his best friend was slowly evolving into some sort of unprincipled madman was taking its toll on Sam. He remembered the bright-eyed Ranger he’d met in the Middle East so many years ago, and when he compared him to his angry robot he was left to wonder where the good times had fled to.

This new man was flinty and cruel, fearless and completely heedless of consequences. He’d kill anybody who dared step in his way.

But he was still Sam’s best friend. Still the same guy he’d helped mold from a fearless warrior-God into a pretty wonderful, though completely confused, human being.

His every instinct told him that this was the end. That he should just walk away.

But Sam would never leave Michael. This he vowed to himself, a promise to keep through eternity, a vow never to desert the only man who had and would always stand by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
